Kid Fate
by ultimite apocalypse
Summary: Doctor Fate goes missing after the helmet of nabu is destroyed and his kid gain's the power's when nabu make's him a ring with the same power's.


Chapter 1: Partnership

Batman: he's gone

Superman: who?

Batman: Fate he's not here

Superman: call Zatanna maybe she can find him

(batman pull's out his communicator)

Batman: calling zatanna, i repeat zatanna come over here we have a situation.

Zatanna (from communicator): I'm on my way.

Superman: we lost Fate and he got away!

Steve: um are you talking about my dad?

Batman: Steve your...Dad...is dead. (Batman turn's around and walk's away)

Steve: Is...Is that true superman?

Superman: well he's just missing but...it's most likely that he's dead.

(Steve start's crying)

Zatanna: I sense someone with great magic power's are here.

Nabu: Steve come forward.

(Steve stay's in place but stop's crying)

Zatanna: Steve go.

Steve: ok

(Steve walk's over to nabu)

Nabu: i have made you something, here.

(Steve grab's the ring)

Steve: what is this for?

Nabu: it's for all your father has done!

Steve (Frowning): what does it do?

Nabu: put it on and find out

(Steve put's on the ring and suddenly get's the same outfit as Doctor Fate except without a helmet)

Nabu: I must leave now.

Alvaro: wow so i'm like a kid doctor fate.

Superman: come with us we need to show the other's

Zatanna: Etativel!

(superman and zatanna start's flying)

Steve: hey guy's I can't fly!

Superman (confused): you can't?

Steve: no.

(Superman fly's down to him)

Superman: try

Steve: ok.

(Steve closes him eye's and slowly start's moving up)

Superman: there you go.

Steve: maybe now i can fly with my eye's open

Superman: maybe

(Steve open's his eye's and look's down suddenly he is engulfed in fear and fall's)

Steve: please help me fly ring, please help me fly!

(Steve stop's falling and start's flying at the speed of sound)

Steve: I can't believe that worked!

Superman: it didn't I'm holding you up.

Steve (embarrassed): oh sorry!

Superman: for what?

Steve: for not being able to fly

Superman: that's not your fault

Steve: oh, ok then

Superman: if anything I should be saying sorry

Steve: why?

Superman: I couldn't save you dad

Steve: it's okay.

Superman: really?

Steve: well as long as you don't keep mentioning him yea.

Superman: why?

Steve: well, he always told me to just look forward cause if you look back you'll only see pain and regret.

Superman: that's really smart

Steve: well it is Fate

Superman: yea, it is

Steve: were here!

computer: superman recognized, door opening.

**Click Click Vrrrrrrrrr**

Superman: let's go

**Lash**

(a book comes out from Steve's back pocket)

Superman: what's that?

Steve: i don't know?

(the book moves into Steve hand's)

Superman: I think it want's you to open it

Steve: well obviously

(Steve open's the book and it shine's light and then he is frozen in place)

Superman: Steve what happened?Are you okay?

computer: rebooting, loading, loading,complete

Superman: what happened?

Computer: a strong magic blast shut me off

Superman: call batman and zatanna

computer: on it sir

computer: batman and zatanna to the south entrance immediately

Batman: on my way! (sprinting)

Zatanna: Etiativel!

computer: zatanna and batman are on there way

Superman: good job now open the door and we can start going to meet up with them

computer: yes sir

**Clink clank whoosh**

(superman pick's up Steve and start flying to batman's position)

Batman: there's superman and he has Steve

Zatanna: why is Steve unconscious?

Batman: superman what happened?

Superman: a magic book flew into his hand's and when he opened it he fell unconscious

Batman: take him to the infirmary

Superman: right

(superman fly's to the infirmary while carrying Steve)

Batman: computer prepare a room for him

computer: already done sir

Batman: good

(superman put Steve down in a bed and then wait's for the other's)

Batman: so is it true that he has power's

Zatanna: yea he got them from a ring

Batman: power's from a ring like a lantern

Zatanna: no, the ring was made by nabu

Super girl: i came as soon as i heard the alert

Batman: you didn't need to we got it handled

Super girl: what happened?

Batman: Steve Nelson went unconscious

Super girl (surprised): like 17 year's old

Batman: yes do you know him

Super girl: yea, I'm going to go now

Steve: Kara?

Superman: how do you know each other?

(super girl turns around)

Super girl (voice breaking): I don't

Steve: Kara wait!

(super girl start's flying away)

Superman: how do you know each other?

Steve: I need to talk to her

Superman: why?

Steve: It's personal matter's.

Batman: I'm making a team Steve you'r in it

Steve: who else?

Batman: zatanna, nightwing, and super girl

Superman: why?

Batman: it's an experiment

Superman: why nightwing?

Batman: they need a team leader

Superman: what about young justice?

Batman: they have robin

Superman: you think that'll be enough

Batman: he'll do good or else what's the point of training him to be the leader

Zatanna: so why am I in this?

Batman: you'll be Steve's magic mentor

Zatanna: we don't even have the same kind of magic

Batman:just do it!

Steve: the book say's that to learn magic i must learn it from the book

Zatanna: so am I still in?

Batman: wait you can hear it?

Steve: yea nabu is in it.

Batman: ok then zatanna your still in

Zatanna: why?

Batman: because even if you'r not his mentor he's new to magic so we need someone with experience.

Zatanna: ok

Batman: so you'll meet in the grand canyon that'll be you new hidout

Steve: so what are gonna do?

Batman: you'r going to be a support team

Steve: a what?

Batman: a team that helps other teams complete their mission.


End file.
